


Lookin to Make a Deal

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural, White Collar
Genre: Apocalypse, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Crack, Crossover, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter would happily admit to freaking out right now except <i>this can't be happening.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lookin to Make a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) originally posted [HERE](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/238259.html?thread=48791219%20-%20t48791219). And there _is_ a Good Omens ref in there- let's see if you can get it. ;)

This can't be happening.

Peter would happily admit to freaking out right now except _this can't be happening_.

Nevermind that his grandmother's warnings about the end of days and sinners were true, and the apocalypse has a distinct lack of fire and brimstone (and a rather alarming amount of space aliens handing out _littering tickets_ of all things). Also nevermind that Neal somehow _knows the Devil_.

None of this can be happening, so Peter goes on not-freaking out and waiting for Neal to get done negotiating with Satan. Who is freakishly tall.

With floppy brown hair and sad, puppy-dog-ish eyes and who might, possibly be making eyes at ~~his~~ Neal.

That bastard.

Neal saunters over ten minutes later with that shit-eating grin and snags a bottle of water off the table to Peter's left, chugging down half the contents in a rather un-Neal like way before coming up for air with a gasp.

"So?" Peter asks tensely, because Neal would smile himself right into Hell and that's _really not a good thought to be having right now, Peter._

"He wants New Mexico. And the Philippines," Neal states, before sipping at his water.

Peter stares, waiting.

"And?" he barks when it's clear Neal doesn't intend to continue.

"And..." Neal shrugs guiltily, "he wants three records expunged like they were never there and a new social for some guy named Cas."

"He agreed to not blow up the world, though," Neal adds, like asking for the most expensive port on the menu when he _knows_ it'll be Peter's ass when it shows up on the expense report. "Or do other apocalyptic things."

"Cas," Peter repeats.

"Cas," Neal confirms with a nod.

Peter sighs. This morning, he should've just stayed in bed.


End file.
